To Begin Again
by Sabertron15
Summary: Formerly titled "Saved by the Bell" A sparkling found in the fallen city of Isoain, Iacon's sister state, is rescued by ex-autobots. With no memories before the Cons attacked, he must make new one's and with the help of his fellow younglings conquer the fear that comes from his nightmares. Other characters: Sideswipe & Sunstreaker. *UNDER REWRITE*. Prequel to 'Biting the Bullet'
1. Prologe

This is a prequel to Biting the Bullet, which you might want to read first. They are (as i explained on my deviantart) part of a planned four part series (no name as of yet). So yes anyways read and enjoy the 'first chapter' for this should be up soon (this is just a quick prologe )

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSssssssssssssssSSSSSSsssss

_Booting systems..._

"Danni?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Opiluk?"

"He's working baby"

"Oh...Will he be back soon?"

"Of course"

_Scanning systems..._

"OPI!"

"Hello" the older mech smiled.

"Look what 'Jack made me!!" The sparkling held up the stuffed toy he was carrying.

"That was very nice of him, what are you going to call it?"

"Err...Razz!"

_System scan complete..._

"NO!"

"I am sorry but it is no longer safe to keep him in Iacon"

"I'M NOT SENDING HIM AWAY!"

"WE DO NOT HAVE A CHOICE!"

_Memory core corrupted..._

"I don't want to go"

"It won't be for long baby"

"We promise"

,He looked up at his creators, mech fluid streaming down his face.

"Ok"

_Permission to delete corrupted files?..._

"You'll be safer in Isoain"

He sobbed, nodding and clutching onto his Opiluk tighter.

_Permission granted..._

"Don't forget Razz"

His Danni smiled at him, holding up the black and white toy 'Jack had made him.

_Deleting memory core..._

"I love you" he whimpered, clinging to his Danni.

"We love you too, so much" His Danni stroked his helm.

Placing a chaste kiss to his Chevron, his Opiluk smiled.

"Never forget that Bluestreak"

The sparkling smiled back, wings twitching happily.

"I won't"

_Memory core deleted..._

_Scanning Systems..._

_System scanning complete..._

_Clear of corrupted files..._

_Commence with Reboot..._

Bright blue optics flared online.

'_Where am I?'_

He stared up at the strange, orange ceiling.

'_Who am I?'_

"How is he?" a voice murmured somewhere to his right.

"He's memory core was damaged, he's systems automatically deleted the files in order to stop further corruption"

"But...does that mean he doesn't remember anything?"

"Nothing before the attack, I'm so sorry"

He heard someone sob.

"Let me see him"

"He's CPU is still too delicate, seeing you, either of you, could cause it to crash"

"Let me see him" the mech repeated.

"The risk is too high..."

"LET ME SEE MY SPARKLING!!"

"Control your mate!!"

"Please..." the mech choked. "Please let me see my baby"

"I'm sorry; remove him from the med-bay please"

"NO! BLUESTREAK!"

That name sounded familiar.

'_Is that who I am?'_

"BLUESTREAK!"

'_Yes, Bluestreak_'

The sparkling's optics flickered off as he slowly succumb to recharge.

'_That is my name'_


	2. Leaving

Sorry this took a while, it was suppose to be longer but my brain kinda of stuttered to a stop as i was writing this so its a lot shorter than i wanted it 2 be...

Also something i 4got to say in the prologe their will be some OC's in this (Blue's creators/ careers etc) sooo...

TechnoBeat and Strobelight belong 2 me! all other characters r copyright of Hasbro.

0000000000111100000000000

The sparkling stared up at the mechs around him in confusion. He understood some of their words; he was still learning to speak after the accident, so he knew they were talking about him.

"Is everything ready for him?"

"Yes" the mech replied, his red optics shining brightly. "He will be well looked after"

"Yeah" The other black and white mech smiled. "I'm sure Bumblebee will look after him, though I'm not so sure about those twins" he giggled.

The grey and red femme looked down at him, visor flashing slightly.

"Heya their Blue" she reached down to pick him up.

He ducked behind the nearest mech, peering nervously from behind the heavily armoured legs.

"Nervous lil' ting ain't he?" her thick polyhexion accent slurring her words.

"I'm not surprised" the white mech scowled.

'_O I know his name'_ Bluestreak thought. _'What was it? Chi…Hatch…Hatchet! Yes'_ He thought happily. _'It's Hatchet'_

"He doesn't remember anything before the attack; he hardly remembers the attack itself!"

The femme held up her hands, trying to ward off the grumpy medic.

"Ok, I's get it, 'e don't rememba' frag all"

The mech with the red optics frowned, smacking the femme around the head he growled.

"Language, Technobeat"

"Ouch watch it wid' those claws 'cade"

The white mech frowned, turning his attention to the mech opposite him.

"Are you sure he'll be alright with those two"

He jerked his thumb towards the others; both were arguing heatedly with a startled Bluestreak sitting in-between them.

"He'll be fine Ratchet" his doorwings twitched in amusement. "They act like a bonded couple" he sniggered, green optics glinting in the dull lights.

He placed a comforting hand on the medics shoulder.

"Don't worry"

"I'm trusting you Strobelight"

He squeezed slightly before releasing the medic.

"I know" he whispered, optics misting over as he watched the sparkling.

"How's..." He trailed off, glancing down at Bluestreak.

Ratchet caught his gaze and sighed.

"Their coping barely…" he smiled slightly when Bluestreak squealed in alarm and clutched onto Barricade's leg as Techno took a swing at the black and white mech.

Strobelight looked at him, searching his face for only Primus knew what.

"How's my brother coping with this?"

Ratchet leaned in closer to the shorter mech, making sure the youngling, now watching them couldn't over hear.

"We had to literally restrain them when we informed them of the plans to move Bluestreak again"

Strobelight nodded slowly.

"We had to put your brother's mate in the brig, to stop him from trying to take Blue"

Strobelight looked up at him in shock.

"That bad?"

"Yes, he nearly attacked Prime when we tried to stop him"

"Oh Primus"

Their optics fell onto the grey sparkling who was eyeing them wearily.

"Why can't he just stay with them?"

"I've already thought of that, his CPU is still far to delicate to be reintroduced to them as his creators"

"…what would happen if we did give Blue back to them?"

"Bluestreak's CPU would overheat effectively deactivating him"

"Why?"

"His CPU would work overtime to try and recall them in his memory banks, which he no longer has"

Strobelight cast a sad glance down at his nephew.

"Will he ever be able to see them again?"

"When he's old enough, as soon as he comes of age then maybe, his CPU would be developed enough to avoid overheating"

"…but he'll never remember anything before Isoain correct?"

"Correct"

"So he'll never truly recognize them as his creators?" the question was more of a statement of fact.

"No, he won't but…there is a very small chance that his CPU could repair itself"

Strobelight blinked slightly in confusion.

"It means once he's old enough his self repair systems _might,_ be able repair the corrupted files and reinstate them"

"I thought you said all the files were deleted"

"In a way they were, they were deleted from his conscious mind, he'll only remember when he is in recharge"

"Why didn't you tell them this?" Strobelight hissed quietly, still aware of the sparkling watching them intently.

"Because the chance is so small, it barely exists, I didn't want to get their hopes up"

Strobelight settled, though by the arch of his doorwings showed he was well and truly fragged off.

"It's time to go Strobelight"

Said mech turned to face Barricade, who placed his hand on the small of his back.

"We've got a long way to travel"

"Right"

He knelt down so he was level with Bluestreak, making a series of clicks and whistles. Encouraging the small mech to come to him.

Bluestreak whistled loudly and climbed into the waiting arms. Strobelight grinned and stood back up, Bluestreak chirping excitedly in his arms.

"Take good care of him"

Technobeat smiled warmly.

"Don't worry Hatchet, 'e'll be in go'od 'ands wit us, though I's not so sure 'bout ol' cadey"

Barricade growled whilst Strobe giggled.

"Goodbye Ratchet" Barricade turned to leave, Strobelight following closely.

"'e'll be fine" Techno whispered giving the medic a quick hug.

"I'm sure he will be"

She grinned, jogging over to the other mechs.

Bluestreak peered over Strobelight's shoulder.

"Bye, bye Hatch" he waved.

Ratchet chuckled; waving back he turned to leave when he noticed something on the floor. He studied it for a klik before picking it up and running over to the others.

"He might want this" he held out the object in his hand.

Bluestreak let loose a shrill series of high pitched whistles and clicks at the toy Ratchet held. Arms outstretched and small hands making grabbing motions.

Ratchet laughed and handed the toy over.

"RAZZ!" the sparkling screamed before burying his face in the soft fabric.

"Awwww! Ain't 'tat just ta' cootes' t'ing evar?" Techno cooed over the warbling sparkling.

"Good luck"

"Thanks Ratch, we'll keep you informed of his progress" Strobelight bounced the happily chirping sparkling slightly as he continued to whistle shrilly into his toy.

"Thank you" Ratchet turned away once more and walked back inside the Ark.

He knew they would take good care of Bluestreak.

0000000222220000000

When my brain decides to cooperate again i can write and post the next part, as im up my dads atm it might take a while as he's internet connections is rubbish lol

(I just couldnt resist putting ol' Barricade in this )


	3. A new home

If theirs any mistakes in this plz point them out my writing programn decided to go on the fritz so im using wordpad (which does not have spellcheck or anything on it) sighs annoyin much. so yes if their are any errors lets me know and i shall get round to correcting them

SSSSSSSSSsssssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The sound of gunfire echoed around the network of tunnels.

The sparkling whimpered, pressing himself further into the damp wall.

Jets roared overhead, causing the sparkling to jump as the walls vibrated from the force of their thrusters.

He remained still, quietly listening to the chaos above him. Optics squeezed shut as the noise escalated to a deafening crescendo before dwindling down to nothing but a cold, suffocating silence.

Primus he hated this part.

The sparkling twitched slightly as he heard something drop into the sewers in front of him.

He brought his optics online, making sure to keep them at a low setting, Just in case those horrible creatures came back.

He quickly covered his mouth with his hands, stifling the cry of terror before it could escape.

The thing that had dropped down was one of his carer's. Optics offline, mouth open in a silent scream.

"Gearbox?" he whispered fearfully.

He crawled awkwardly over to the greying mech.

He poked the white and green mech in the side, nothing, not so much as a twitch. He clicked softly, nudging Gearbox harder.

_'Please be alive'_

He sobbed, rolling the unmoving mech over, so he could get a better look at him.

The sparklings optics widened, paralysed as he stared at the fallen mech.

One arm lay torn and limp at his side, the mask that had covered his lower face had been ripped off and used to severe a main fuel line. The thing, however that held the sparklings attention was the gaping hole in the mechs chest.

Right were the mechs spark used to be.

The sparkling screamed, scurrying backwards until his back hit the wall. His remaining wing throbbing painfully as it slammed into the cold metal. He barely noticed as he continued to scream, his processor unable to comprehend anything except the sight of his broken carer laying on the tunnel floor. Energon seeping from the wound in his chest, staining the grey floor, purple.

...

"Wake up!"

Bluestreak jerked online, body shuddering violently as internal fans whirred full power in an attempt to cool his rapidly overheating system.

He wailed loudly, mech fluid streaming down his face. He didn't know why he was scared, he couldn't remember what had happened.

"Woah! Calm down! It's ok! Your safe Blue" he felt someone hold him tightly, the protective embrace calming him slightly.

"Your safe" the mech whispered, stroking his helm. Singing quietly as they did so.

The action seemed so familiar, and that song, he knew that song. He just couldn't remember where he had heard it.

"Danni?" he murmured, optics still blurry. He reached for the face above him.

The mech brushed away the fluid on his face.

His optics began to clear and he realised with disapointment that the mech above him was only one of his new carer's.

_'The optics should be gold'_ he thought dismally, even as the mech smiled at him.

Blue whistled sadly, allowing himself to be cradled against the black and white chestplate. It all seemed so familiar but he couldn't remember why.

He clicked in distress as a sharp pain cut through his CPU.

"Sshh young one, it's ok" the mech kissed his chevron gently.

"Were nearly there" another mech muttered, red optics scanning the housing units below.

"Good cu's it was beginin' to ge' cramp'd in 'ere" Bluestreak turned to look at the grey femme, lounging in one of the red couches across from him, her gaze fixed on the mech opposite her.

" e'specially wit' ya in 'ere 'Cadey" The femme's visor flashed in private amusement.

"Shut it Technobeat" The black and white mech growled, optics still focused on the city outside.

"Lighten' up ya rusty bucket of bolts"

Barricade scowled, his optics darkening to a murderous red. He turned around fully prepared to smack the giggling femme around the head.

"Barricade"

Said mech turned his gaze to his fellow black and white.

"Your not setting a good example for Blue"

Barricade grumbled, turning his attention back to the world outside.

Techno laughed, the sound coming out as a melodious hum.

"Ya got told!"

"And you!.." the black and white mech, holding him, fixed the femme with a pointed glare. "Are no help either"

"Awww I ain't tha' bad, Strobelight" she grinned. "Ya love me rea'ly"

"Your to much like your brother for your own good"

Techno smirked. "Yeah t'at's a go'od t'ing"

Strobelight's optics flickered in irritation.

"Just, Oh nevermind"

Strobelight turned his gaze to the curiously clicking sparkling in his arms.

"How your feeling now Blue?"

Bluestreak chirped sadly, his head still hurt. He sniffled and pulled his toy closer.

"Still not good then"

Bluestreak shook his head causing Strobelight to sigh.

He stood up and walked over to Barricade.

He sat down next to 'Cade, placing Blue on the couch between them. Barricade glanced down at the sparkling before turning his gaze up to meet Strobelight's.

The green opticed mech smiled before gently nudging the grey sparkling.

"Hey Blue?" The sparkling looked up at him and chirped questioningly.

Strobelight chuckled before pointing out the window.

"Look"

Bluestreak did so and whistled loudly in awe.

A huge silver manor house, at least twice the size of the Ark sat proudly in an otherwise barren landscape.

"That is you new home Bluestreak"

Bluestreak peered curiously out the window, seeing the city they had been flying over moments ago, wither into the distance as they approached the manor.

"Bowspirit?"

"Yes Master Barricade?"

Bluestreak watched in fascination as a face appeared over the small comm.line in the lounge.

"Have the security defences been put back up?"

"Yes sir, all defences have been reinitiated, the force field and electro disruptor are once again running at full capacity"

"Excellent, thank you Bowspirit, how long until we arrive?"

"Less than a breem sir"

"Thank you"

The mech signed off, leaving Bluestreak staring at the screen where the purple mechs face had been.

Strobelight giggled and placed Bluestreak onto his lap.

"That's Bowspirit Blue, he's flying the shuttle"

Bluestreak looked around wildly, trying to find the mech. Clicking unhappily when he couldn't see him.

Barricade chuckled patting the confused sparkling on the head.

"Let me correct that statement, Bowspirit is the shuttle"

Bluestreak face scrunched in confusion before he realised what Barricade meant. As soon as he did Bluestreak whistled loudly and patted the side of the shuttle. Techno laughed.

"Aww t'at lil' t'ing is far to cute for **'is** own go'od"

They heard a low rumbling sound as Bowspirit prepared to land.

"Come on Blue let's get your things"

ooooOOOooooooOOOOooo

Bluestreak gazed around the hall, this place was huge! Antiques lined the shelfs on either side, holo-paintings taking up the space left on the glittering walls.

Bluestreak knelt to feel the soft fabric beneath his feet.

'_Andesine'_ he didn't know how he knew what the red carpet was made out of, only that it was very expensive and extremely rare. Only the Elite nobles could afford it.

"Alternator"

Bluestreak jumped as a red and green mech appeared in front of him.

"Alternator...this is Bluestreak"

Bluestreak looked up a the mech in front of him.

_'Gosh, he's tall'_

Alternator bowed politely before walking over to Barricade.

"Can you please take Bluestreak's things and place them in the room next to Bumblebee's?"

"Of course sir"

"Well Blue, what do you think?"

Bluestreak looked around himself once before meeting Strobelight's gaze.

"Big" was his only response.

Strobelight smiled.

"It's late little one, how about we show you to your new room?"

Bluestreak chirped excitedly as Strobelight picked him up.

"TECHNO!! STROBELIGHT!!" Twin voices echoed throughout the hall.

"'CADE!! YOUR BACK!!" Two red and yellow blurs skidded to a halt on the top of the marble staircase.

"You two should be in recharge!" Strobelight called up the stairs.

"AAHHH!" two identical voices whined.

Techno giggled as the younglings poked their heads through the banister.

"We don't wanna!"

"Don't make me come up their" Strobelight frowned, the grin on his face deceiving his otherwise serious expression.

The two younglings looked at each other before bursting into fits of laughter.

Strobelight smirked.

"And after i've been up i'm sending Barricade!"

Both younglings immediately stiffened, optics wide before scurrying back down the corridor. They heard a door slam in the distance.

"Younglings" Barricade chuckled.

He stroked Blue's head, who purred happily at the touch.

"That..." Strobelight sniggered, as he walked up the staircase. "Would be Sunstreaker and Sideswipe"

Bluestreak clicked curiously.

"You can meet them properly tomorrow"

They reached the top of the stairs and Blue gasped as he's optics fell onto the holo-painting on the wall opposite them.

It was beautiful, the painting was of a young Strobelight obviously with his creators standing in front of a gem-encrusted fireplace. The painting seemed to glow in the ethereal light cast from the chandelier, hanging proudly, above the staircase. The mech in the painting however, that really caught his attention was the one standing opposite to the sitting Strobelight. He was magnificent, grand sweeping wings arching elegantly from his back. Even in the painting you could sense the powerful authority he held. As Strobelight carried on walking, Bluestreak wailed he didn't want to be taken away. He wanted to look at that mech, he **knew** that mech.

Strobelight paused holding Bluestreak out so he could see the sparklings face.

"What's wrong?"

Bluestreak cried out, hands reaching for the mech in the picture. He _knew_ him, he was _safe_.

Strobelight turned around and walked back over to the painting. Techno gasped.

"Ya don't t'ink?"

Strobelight shook his head, mouth open slightly.

"He doesn't remember there's no way he could know"

Bluestreak hiccuped, clicking happily as Strobelight brought him back to the painting.

He cooed, not really understanding the mech in the painting wasn't really there. He reached out, small hands touching the silver faceplates, the same colour as his own, of the regal mech.

Bluestreak cried as his hands went through the holo-painting, unable to touch the mech he wanted to remember.

He heard someone choke back a sob and turned to look at the mech holding him.

Strobelight was breathing heavily, pink fluid streaming down his face, almost identical to the mechs in the picture. He was shaking ever so slightly, sobs wracking his frame.

Bluestreak whistled sadly and hugged him.

Strobelight stroked his helm soothingly.

"Come on young one, let's get you into recharge"

They continued their walk in silence until they reached the next few rooms along the corridor.

"This is your room Blue" Strobelight smiled, setting the sparkling down on the massive berth.

The sparkling squealed in excitement and quickly jumped on the fluffy cushions. Wriggling his way underneath the silky sheets.

He heard Techno giggle and promptly scurried back out from the sheets. Or atleast, tried to. The sparkling sat up, still stuck underneath the sheets and trilled in annoyance.

He heard Techno and Strobe laugh loudly. He clicked once more in agitation. He began crawling backwards, until he fell out of the berth and onto the floor.

"OOF!" Bluestreak stared up at the ceiling, processors spinning.

"Ya ok?" Techno grinned, peering at the dazed sparkling.

Strobelight snickered, picking Blue back up.

"Let's get you into recharge properly" He grinned lifting the sheets up so he could place Bluestreak on the berth.

"Their we go" he smiled tucking the sheets around the small form.

"Nice and comfy"

Bluestreak nodded, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Rest well Blue"

"Moonshine" Bluestreak murmured sleepily.

"Huh?" Techno's visor flashed briefly in confusion.

"Moonshine" the sparkling patted the sheets, before turning over and falling into recharge.

Strobelight smiled.

"He means the sheets are made out of moonshine"

Techno stared at him briefly before nodding dumbly.

Strobelight chuckled and kissed Bluestreak's chevron.

"Sleep well young one"

...END NOTE...

sorry this turned out a bit sad :S ( i have a habit of doin that .)

Bluestreak is the equivalant of a 4 yr old in this part of the fic and the twins are about 12

Oh and 4 those who were wonderin whether da creators are someone u know ur just gonna have 2 wait and see (lil stinker aren't I?) lol


	4. Oh Goody

_Heya :) i edited this chapter to hopefully get out some of those annoyin punctuation and grammer errors, anyway i think i got all of them and if i didn't, well let me know :D _

_Anyway ages in this part are: Blue - still the equivalent of a 4 yr old, Sunny&Sides - 12, Bumblebee - 8_

* * *

Baby blue optics flickered on, staring dully at the white ceiling.

He yawned, rolling onto his side, powder blue optics shuttered curiously as they stared at him, he smiled and yawned again. Optics powering off once more.

Bluestreak's optics snapped back on, he bolted backwards across the berth only to fall off the other end, limbs tangled in the bed sheets, with a loud thud.

"Oomph!"

The sound of someone sniggering made Bluestreak pull himself shakily to his feet, small hands clawing desperately on the berth for support.

Barely able to see over the top of his berth, he did his best to glare angrily at the rude mech that had made him jump. Overly bright optics met his own; amusement portrayed openly on the intruders face.

"Morning!" he chirped, clambering onto the berth and scooting over to him.

Bluestreak continued to glare even as he allowed the intruder to help him back up. The mech, which he now realised, was another youngling, grinned broadly at him.

"Didn't mean to scare you, your Bluestreak right?"

The grey sparkling nodded, optics roaming cautiously over the other youngling, he felt like he'd met this mech before but immediately pushed the thought out of his CPU. Bluestreak studied the youngling closely, he was taller than him but was obviously a mini-bot with small stubby protrusions, he could only assume would become helm horns, sitting perfectly opposite each other on either side of his helm.

The yellow paintjob, he noted, was remarkably similar to the younglings he saw the other day, though it was a shade or two darker.

"Strobes sent me to get you!"

Bluestreak's optics shuttered rapidly as the other began bouncing up and down, CPU scrambling from the sudden movement.

"Why?"

The youngling scoffed.

"For morning energon of course!" he rolled his optics, tone indicating it should have been obvious.

"Who?"

The yellow youngling stopped bouncing causing Blue's CPU to spin from the abrupt standstill. Confusion etched on the others face as he stared back at him.

"Wha…" he trailed off as realization dawned on him, mouth forming a perfect 'o' shape.

"How rude of me!" He jumped back off the berth and held out a hand, which Bluestreak took somewhat reluctantly.  
The youngling's grin widened once more, shaking Blue's hand vigorously he practically sang,

"My names Bumblebee!"

Bluestreak jerked in surprise as he was yanked off the berth and pulled close to Bumblebee so he could drape an arm across his shoulders.

"Come on, Strobes asked me to take you to the kitchen!"

Bluestreak managed to grab Razz before being practically dragged from his room.

* * *

...

Bumblebee chattered continuously as he led Blue through the network of marbled corridors.

The grey sparkling watched in amusement as Bee cycled air deeply before continuing to talk about absolutely everything and nothing.

"…and then Sides got all mad, so he ripped one of Sunny's pictures up and then Sunny got all mad and started chasing him around the manor! It was so funny! Except of course when Barricade caught them…."

Bluestreak clicked in feigned interest, optics drifting over the antique statues and holo-paintings lining the walls.

"….When you meet Sunny, whatever you do don't call him Sunny, he hates it! He won't even let Sides call him it, and that's saying something…"

Bluestreak yawned tiredly; a shrill beep followed the action as his doorwings dropped in exhaustion and boredom.

"…Be careful around Sunny, he's got a nasty temper! Why just the other day he…"

Bluestreak prayed to Primus or whatever other deity that might have cared to just deactivate him now, he was tired and Bee was annoying him.

"…Sides is really nice though! Only problem is he likes playing pranks, so be careful you don't want to be stuck in one of those trust me! …"

He let his CPU wonder back to the painting at the top of the stairs. He recognized all the mechs from that painting, Strobelight he knew but the others…every time he tried to think about why he recognized them, his mind just went blank. Especially when it came to the mech standing opposite his new guardian. Thinking about that other mech he realised something was missing in the holo-painting, or at least _someone_ was missing. Should their have been someone else with that regal mech?

'_Yes'_

But who he didn't know _who._

Bumblebee pulled him from his thoughts as the twittering youngling shoved him forward.

"We're here!"

'_Oh goody'_ Bluestreak thought miserably, catching the pair of identical blue optics staring at him.

He looked up at the mechs staring at them, instantly recognizing them as the younglings from yesterday.

Bumblebee took his hand gently, smiling at him as he tugged him over to the stools so they could reach the tabletop, where a stack of small cubes sat as well as…Bluestreak managed to contain a squeal of excitement as he saw a tiny pile of oil truffles and a dish full with mini flux cakes.

Oh, how he loved oil truffles! Especially the hand-made kind. As soon as you put one in your mouth they melted into a gooey swirl of oil and grease and if you savoured them for long enough you would get a quick taste of the rust used to coat them.

He jumped slightly as someone lifted him onto one of the stools, his head whipped around to see who was holding him, beeping loudly in relief as he was met with a glowing blue visor.

"Der' ya' go Blue" the grey femme smiled, petting his helm softly. Smile widening as Blue purred happily from the contact.

TechnoBeat took a seat next to him, visor now locked onto the two younglings still staring at Bluestreak.

Blue jumped once more as he felt something brush up against his arm. He looked around to see Bumblebee climbing onto the stool on his right side, one hand pressing down slightly on Blue's arm. Bumblebee grinned at him triumphantly as he managed to clamber onto the stool fully.

"Hey Blue"

The grey sparkling turned back round to stare at an equally grey femme.

"Thos' two pit spawns ova' der'" She grinned, ignoring the cries of indignation.

"…ar' Sunstreaka' and Sid'swipe" The femme titled her head up to look at the yellow and red younglings.

"An' der' gonna b' on der' best behavia' for ya'"

The two younglings groaned.

"But Techno!" the red one, '_Sideswipe_' Blue corrected himself, whined.

"Aren' 'cha lil' mechs?"

"But…but!"

"Aren' 'cha? Or do ai' hav' to tell 'Cade who re'ally too'k all da' 'igh g'rade?"

The youngling's mouths dropped open.

"You wouldn't!" Sunstreaker hissed.

"Try me" The femme grinned, visor flashing with undeniable mischief.

Both younglings quieted before turning their attention back to their energon cubes.

Techno nodded, seemingly satisfied with the mechs silence. Turning her attention back to Blue, who had been watching the conversation with shocked amusement, she smirked.

"Twins…" she said smiling, nudging Blue so he looked up at her.

"Ar' a pain in da' aft!" she chuckled, seeing Bluestreak's optics widen slightly.

She handed the small sparkling a cube.

"You'r like a' mini me" she grinned, stroking the point on Blue's armour where grey faded into red.

Blue beeped as she tickled the spot before pulling back and drawing her own cube from subspace.

"S'me paintjob, ma' br'oter w'uld 'ave loved you!"

Bluestreak beamed happily, sipping his cube carefully as he watched TechnoBeat drink hers. He recognized the amber liquid as high grade, the pink streaks swirling through the liquid showing that it was ultra high grade.

"Ya' know lil' Blue, wh'n ya' olda I bet your gonna be a real spark-breaker"

He cocked his head in confusion not really understanding what she meant. He felt Bee shift next to him as he reached for a cube.

"Wh'n ya' olda, ai'll teach ya' a few tricks" she hiccupped before grinning sheepishly. "So ya' can m'ke any mech lite'rally chrawl on der' knee's an' beg ya ta bond wit' 'em!"

Bluestreak just clicked quietly, still not understanding what the femme was talking about.

"'cus…" she continued, swaying slightly.

'_She's polished_' Bluestreak thought, optic ridge arched in amusement.

'_She's had more than one'_

"Ya' don' wanna en' up wit' any ol' mech or femme" she jerked her thumb towards the two younglings opposite them.

"Es'pcially not twins"

"Oi!" Sideswipe yelled, optics flashing in irritation.

"What's wrong with us?" Sunstreaker snapped.

Techno grinned.

"So ya' wan' Blue to be ya' sparkmate then?"

Both twins looked repulsed.

"No way!"

"…That's just wrong!"

"He's like well young!"

"Not to mention his paintjob!"

TechnoBeat cackled.

"Admit it lil' mechs ya' lurve Blue!"

"WE DO NOT!"

The grey femme giggled, patting Bluestreak on the head.

"See wha' I mean Blue? They're quick ta' wind up, ya' don't wanna have a' partaner who can' take a joke"

Both twins scowled angrily.

"Besides..." she added in a whisper, loud enough for the twins to hear.

"Der' not nearly as pre'ty as you"

Sunstreaker choked on his energon whilst Sideswipe spluttered angrily.

Bluestreak giggled, two pairs of annoyed optics immediately locked onto him.

"Shut it" Sunstreaker growled.

Blue's optics shuttered in surprise as he looked at the yellow twin before bursting into laughter again.

Primus the look on the younglings face was hysterical. Sunstreaker's face was turned down in what would probable have been a very frightening scowl if it hadn't been for the small splatter of energon on his cheek from where he had choked.

Techno laughed the sound more of a high pitched hum in her overcharged state.

Suddenly another femme walked into the kitchen, she was obviously a servant, he could tell from the blue symbol printed on both shoulders.

TechnoBeat stilled, smiling politely at the young maid.

"Wassup Ivaco?"

The maid held out a datapad to Techno.

"Master Barricade requests your presence immediately mam, your brother's commander called. Apparently he has become…" the green femme trailed off, red optics flickering to Blue.

"More ermm..."

"Unstable?" Techno finished for her, frowning as she read through the datapad.

"Seems I'm gonna b' seein' Hatch' a lot soona than expected"

The grey femme stood up; handing the datapad back over to the maid she downed the rest of cube. A grim expression playing on what you could see of her face.

Blue beeped quietly, feeling slightly afraid for some reason.

'_What could have happened to make her mood change so quickly?'_

Techno looked down at him and stroked his helm softly, a small almost pained smile on her face.

"It's ok Blue" she whispered "It's always ok"

The smile on her face looked forced; Bluestreak chirped slightly head tilted in confusion.

"See ya' guys' latar" she patted Blue's helm before marching out the kitchen, the small servant in tow.

An eerie silence filled the kitchen; the air seemed frozen as all four younglings stared after the two femmes.

"What the frag was that about?" Sunstreaker whispered.

Sideswipe shrugged.

"Dunno"

Bluestreak looked back at the twins; both of them were staring at him. Bumblebee shifted uncomfortably next to him, optics also watching the twins.

"Sooo…" Sunstreaker said at last deliberately drawing the word out.

"You're the new mech right?"

Bluestreak nodded.

"What's the matter can't talk?" Sideswipe smirked.

Bluestreak glared at him, pouting slightly.

"I don't think he can Sides" Sunstreaker murmured, grinning.

"Leave him alone!"

Two sets of optics locked onto the mini-bot next to him, who shrunk slightly under their gaze.

"Who gave you permission to speak squirt?"

Bumblebee poked his glossa out.

Bluestreak rolled his optics.

"Idiots" he muttered.

The twin's optics flared brightly before switching back to stare at him.

"What..." Sunstreaker hissed.

"Did you say?" Sideswipe finished optics boring into his own.

He just shook his head and stared down at the now empty cube in his hands.

He jerked in surprise as someone roughly grabbed his head, almost pulling him across the counter. One hand gripping his helm firmly whilst another cupped his chin forcing him to look directly into the electric optics directly in front of him.

The hand on his chin tightened painfully as her tried to turn his head away. He whimpered as Sideswipe moved closer to him, barely a breath away.

"Don't make us repeat ourselves, Bluestreak"

Bluestreak trembled as Sideswipe's thumb stroked soothingly over his lips before pressing down hard causing the soft metal to split. Bluestreak cried out sharply and flailed trying to push the red twin away.

He heard Sunstreaker chuckle.

"Oh look Sides; I think the sparkling's scared"

Sideswipe turned his head slightly looking at his brother before turning back to lock optics with Blue once more. The grin plastered on his white face was positively feral.

"Good" he purred.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Someone roared, making Sideswipe jump away from him.

"We weren't doing anything!" Sunstreaker yelled as Barricade walked over.

"Why do I not believe you?" he growled angrily.

Barricade's optics travelled briefly over to Bluestreak. The poor sparkling was shaking, tears streaming down his face as he stared blankly ahead.

"Both of you can go help Bowspirit repair the generator's on the lower levels!" he snapped.

Both twins scowled angrily. They knew better than to argue with Barricade.

"Yes sir" The twins slipped off their stools after glaring at Bluestreak.

The twins stomped out the room, muttering angrily to each other.

"Stupid glitch…"

"Not worth it…"

"Don't even know why they bothered to bring him here!"

"He's a stupid malfunction! No wonder he's creators dumped him here!"

Barricade clenched his fists, reminding himself that he could not hurt younglings, as much as he might want to.

He sighed as he looked at Bluestreak again; the tiny grey sparkling was frozen in shock. He picked Blue up who offered no resistance as Barricade cradled him gently.

"Bumblebee?"

"Err yes sir?" the yellow youngling looked up from where he had been trying to hide under the table.

"Could you take Bluestreak back to his room? Make sure he's alright, Strobelight will be back soon. When he returns take him to see Blue ok?"

"Yes sir"

Bumblebee once again took Blue's hand as Barricade set him down. The sparkling was still too shocked to so much as twitch as Bee led him out the room.

Barricade sighed once more as he followed after them, turning left as they turned right.

'_Younglings_'


	5. What are you doing here?

Hello every1! bak again lol, sorry this took so long to get up but my laptop decided it wanted 2 die so i haven't had a comp for ages...

Oh and if i've made any mistakes grammer/spelling/punctuation let me knows...i tink i got all of it but i might not have anyways happy reading! (well warning for a lil drama/angst stuff)

* * *

.

Techno _hated _waiting.

Two cycles she had been sitting outside this_ slagging_ med-bay.

She fidgeted in agitation, optics constantly darting, underneath her visor, to the unmoving doors opposite.

The wheezing of stiff joints moving, reminded her she was not alone.

She turned to glance at the red mech who was by now half way into recharge.

"Ya a'right ther' ?" Techno asked a fake grin plastered on her light grey face.

"Ai" was the tired response.

"Ya didn' 'ave ta wait ya know"

"Ai..."

The femme sniggered quietly as the mechs optics flickered off, head lolling onto his chest.

"Hey, ah got som' ener'gon 'ere"

A small nod.

The bored femme smirked.

'_Time for some fun' _

Her smirk turning into a wicked grin as she pulled a canister of grey paint out of her subspace. Sliding closer to the dozing mech she shook the can lightly.

"If ya so much as try it, ah will send ya back to Magis hall piece by piece"

The femme pouted and returned the canister to subspace.

"Grumpeh bolts"

The red mech glanced up at her, a small smile on his battle worn face.

"Ya would be too if ya just had to train hundred new recruits"

She winced sympathetically and patted his arm.

"Ya too old, to be dealing with new 'ens 'Hide"

Ironhide glared at the giggling femme, resisting the urge to smack her around the head he growled.

"Ya one to talk"

"I'm not tha't ol'!" Techno cried, face drawn into an obvious fake pout.

Ironhide chuckled.

"Says you"

The femme huffed and turned away.

"Wel' a't least _ma _CPU ain't rusted"

Ironhide smiled at her, even though she couldn't see him.

"Well, at least I haven't had two bolt replacements"

Techno whipped round and smacked him round the head.

"Ya rude mech! I've onl'y h'ad da one!" She grinned.

"'Sides, who h'ad to 'ave a _double _wire replacement for ya shoulders? Huh?"

Ironhide just shook his head and held his hands up in surrender.

"Fair enough lil' femme you win"

Techno sniggered.

"Ya should know betta than to argue wit' a femme 'Hide, we always win"

"Isn't that the truth" he murmured.

The sound of the med-bay doors opening drew their attention away from their playful banter.

A slightly weary mech appeared in the doorway.

"Ratchet said you may both come in now"

Ironhide smiled at the other red mech.

"Thanks Percy"

Perceptor smiled back, sidestepping just in time to avoid being crushed as Techno sprinted into the bay.

Ironhide stood up, his leg joints whirring and hissing in protest.

"How are you?"

Ironhide looked down at the shorter mech.

"Fine thank ya"

"Good, I..." Perceptor glanced into the med-bay.

"We better go in"

"Yeah, don' wanna keep ol' Hatchet waiting"

* * *

.

He stared at the doors in distaste. Hoping that an answer to his current 'problem' would jump out of the white metal. He sighed, realising that no matter how hard he glared the doors would stay mockingly silent.

Rapping his knuckles against the cool metal, the youngling waited.

And waited...

"What?"

Bumblebee smiled.

"Heya Blue, can I come in?"

He heard someone move away from the door.

"Please?"

Bumblebee sighed when another breem slipped by in silence.

"Alright Blue, I'm going now"

He pressed an audio to the door.

Nothing...

Bee's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I can take a hint, see you around Bluestreak"

He turned away, wondering what was wrong with Blue. He hadn't left his room in nearly a cycle and with their carers in Iacon no one could coax the grey sparkling out.

"Bee?"

Bumblebee whipped around, smiling as two baby blue optics peered uncertainly at him.

"In?" Bluestreak murmured, opening the door wide enough for Bee to slip in.

Bumblebee faltered briefly when he saw the state of his friend.

A cracked optic and a split lip.

'_I'm going to kill those twins' _

Bee watched as Bluestreak shifted, hugging his toy tighter.

"Blue?"

The sparkling looked up, his cracked optic flickering slightly.

"Please tell me the twins didn't do this?"

Bluestreak sniffled and turned away, clambering onto his bed and pulling the covers over his head.

'_I am so going to kill them' _

Bee sat next to the lump of blankets, spotting Blue's distinct helm underneath he patted it lightly.

Bluestreak flinched and tried to crawl away.

Bee frowned and moved to comfort his friend albeit he was still hidden.

"I'm not going to hurt you Blue, I will _never _hurt you, I'm you friend"

...

_He pressed himself further into the wall, trying to ignore the purple liquid dripping onto his helm and down his back. _

_He flinched as another loud blast rocked the damp walls around him, causing dust and loose stones to fall from the ceiling. _

_The sparkling whimpered and covered his audios. _

_The continuous gunfire drowned out the sound of approaching footsteps.  
Before he could react the sparkling was grabbed roughly by the scruffbar. _

_He cried, kicking and screaming as clawed hands encased his small frame._

_Red optics glinted with malice._

_The sparkling trembled, trying to turn his head away from the energon stained face in front of him. _

_He froze as the mech chuckled darkly, a clawed finger touching his lips._

"_Aren't you a pretty little thing" the mech cooed, stroking his finger down the sparklings tear stained face._

_The grey sparkling screamed as claws dug into his back, threatening to rip through his plating. _

_The mech gripped his chin tightly, forcing him to look directly into his burning optics._

"_Don't worry little one, I won't hurt you, I'm you friend"_

...

Bluestreak wailed loudly, startling Bee who had been trying to get him out from under the blankets.

"Blue?" Bee whispered, crawling underneath the dark blankets.

Bluestreak sat sobbing in the middle of the bed, Razz clutched close to his chest and tears streaking down his light grey face.

"Blue?"

Bumblebee inched closer, when Bluestreak didn't move he pulled the sparkling against him. Hugging the bawling mech; trying to be as comforting as possible.

"Shh Blue, its ok"

Bumblebee rocked his friend slightly, he remembered 'Cade doing it when he was upset. Normally it helped him to calm down and sure enough Blue's sobs quickly turned into frame wracking hiccups.

"You ok?"

Bluestreak shook his head, relaxing into Bee's embrace.

"Want to tell me about it?"

Blue shook his head again.

"Ok"

They sat their in silence; Bee listening to Bluestreak's quietening hiccups and the grey sparkling listening to his spark beat.

Blue stuck a thumb in his mouth, happily sucking the digit as he fell into recharge.

Bumblebee sighed and moved to get more comfortable, optics flickering off. He yawned, going limp as recharge claimed him, his arms still wrapped firmly around his small friend.

Neither younglings heard the door creak open.

* * *

..

Techno chuckled as Ironhide barely managed to avoid another wrench that flew his way.

"Come on Ratch' I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry?" the medic hissed, optics flashing.

Techno winced, sliding out of the medic's office.

'_This can't be good'_

Sure enough as soon as the doors closed, a loud clang followed by the sounds of metal colliding and a rather loud flood of cusses (curtsey of a ticked off medic) streamed out of the sealed room.

She sighed in relief, happy that she wasn't the target of the medic's temper.

"_You fragging glitch! You better pray to Primus I can replace those..."_

Another loud clang drowned out the rest of the sentence.

She winced, she almost felt sorry for Ironhide. Though he did deserve it.

The femme took in the sight of the wrecked med-bay and sighed.

She just knew something like this would happen; Ironhide just didn't know when to keep quiet.

The grey femme walked over to the containment unit, peering through the thick glass at the curled frame sitting in the corner.

The mech looked awful, his paint dull and chipped. Long, deep gashes marred the mechs arms. The edges of which where caked with dried energon.

She shuddered, turning away from the sight of the broken mech that used to be her brother.

...

_Techno smiled, murmuring words of comfort to the sobbing mech in her arms._

_Ratchet said he was making progress, apart from the incident with his bondmate; he was no longer showing signs of aggression._

_The younger robot relaxed instantly as she hummed a soft tune, an old lullaby taught to all Polyhexion sparklings. _

"_Seems he's getting better" Ironhide's voice echoed slightly in the small med-bay._

"_Hmm, He's improving"_

_Ironhide hummed in thought. _

"_How is he about the whole Isoain thing?"_

_Techno yelped as her brothers grip tightened, leaving dents in her armour._

_The young mechs optics flashed._

_Techno barely had time to react before she was thrown across the room, crashing into one of the berths laid around the room._

_TechnoBeat heard Ironhide grunt in surprise as he was tackled. Sending him crashing into one of the shelving units._

_Medical tools and vials, containing Primus knew what, clattered to the floor. The bottles smashed, spilling the precious medicine over the floor._

_Techno's visor glitched, her CPU whirling from the impact with the wall. Causing the image feedback to come back jumbled. _

_She watched in mild interest as Ratchet pounced on her brother, pinning him to one of the berths._

_She felt her CPU beginning to shut down and she wondered briefly, how everyone managed to get onto the ceiling._

...

"How is your back?"

Techno jumped; the mech next to her chuckled.

"Sorry, I did not mean to startle you"

The femme grinned.

"Nah, it's not a probl'em Per'cy"

Perceptor smiled warmly at her.

"How is your back? You did hit the wall at quite a…well a very alarming speed. Has Ratchet managed too look at it?"

"Nah, its fine Per'cy, trust meh I've had wo'rse"

"You should allow someone to take a look"

"I'll gets Strobey to take a lo'ok"

Perceptor nodded, stepping away from the cell, _containment unit_.

"Well, take care of yourself Techno"

She clapped the mech around the shoulder, causing him too stumble.

"Can count on it lil' 'en"

Perceptor just sighed and walked out the room, leaving the femme on her own. She spared one last look at her brother before following the scientist out.

* * *

/000/

Yeah once again sorry for the long update! and once again tell me if theirs any mistakes ( i really need a beta-reader) but yesh hope ya liked, im gonna go now :P...


	6. Unwanted Scare

Ack college has forced me out of commission for such a long time!  
Well since I've fineshed college, I'm BACK! And I plan to finesh ALL my stories, starting off with this one! Love to all the people who still kept supporting me whilst I was gone, much love Saber xxx

* * *

"Welcome back young master"

Strobelight jumped slightly, whipping round to face the green femme who was watching him with curious amusement.

"Thank you Ivaco" He flashed her a warm smile. "How have they been?"

"The sparklings?" At his quick nod she continued "They have been well, young master, though Bowspirit is just about ready to throw the twins into the waste receptacle again, It's amazing how much chaos they can cause when your only away for a joor, apart from that they have been unusually quiet."

Strobelight giggled, knowing full well how much destruction the twins could easily cause within a joor.

"Well let's hope they stay quiet a bit longer, travelling to Iacon and back within a few cycles is not easy and I am exceedingly tired"

Ivaco gave him a brief smile. "In that case young master, is there anything I can get you?"

Strobelight shook his head, thanking the femme politely.

"No thank you Ivaco, and please just call me Strobelight or Strobe, it's my mate and brother who prefer the stuck up titles" he chuckled lightly, making the femme smile again.

"I find it improper to call you anything but your title young lord"

He groaned in fake anguish.

"Please it's really not…"

**_*CRASH*_**

"What in primus name?" Both bots looked up the grand staircase, in the direction the loud noise had come from, suddenly there was a audio-splitting and rapid succession of blasts that rocked the hall, followed by a rather alarming scream of terror.

"**BLUESTREAK!"**

* * *

"You know I wasn't going to let anyone in today, considering what happened yesterday."

The red and white medic said, glancing at his slightly smaller companion who was vividly watching the mech behind the two-way glass.

"Ah know ya weren't an' ah thank ya Ratch'" The femme whispered, giving the medic a tired half smile.

Ratchet sighed and gently pulled his old friend into a brief embrace.

"He'll be alright Techno he just needs some time".

"Ah know Ratch'" She said frowning, twitching when the mech behind the glass started crying again.

"We had to put energy drainers on him, he was becoming too dangerous"

Technobeat frowned again, about to give the medic a rather thorough dressing down for doing that without her permission before he interrupted her.

"His bondmate came to try and talk with him earlier, he is now also in my med bay in intensive care…_again" _Ratchet shot her a quick glance before continuing at her silence.

"It's for others safety as well as his own, you saw the gashes on his arms Tech'"

The femme just sighed tiredly, wearily rubbing her optics under her visor.

"Ah know Ratch….I know"

* * *

Strobelight was running flat out, his spark hammering in his chest and vents heaving raggedly, systems cycling furiously to try and fuel the adrenaline pumped mech with the energy he needed to move quickly.

He skidded to a halt outside a burnt and charred door, pulling a rifle quickly out of subspace he kicked the rest of the door in, wings fanned out threateningly behind him and battle computer running thousands of different simulations and tactics at an almost impossible speed.

Sharp optics quickly took in all the details within the room, blackened walls, scorched floor and ceiling accompanied by the sickly sweet smell of an automatic fire extinguisher.

He quickly spotted the unconscious youngling lying by the foot of the overturned berth, now fully on guard the mech carefully picked his way through the destruction towards the young mini bot.

Gently, in case the youngling was injured, he turned Bumblebee over, scanning him quickly just to assure himself there was no other damage than the slightly ash covered paint.

"Primus" he heard the shocked whisper behind him, giving a brief glance over his shoulder to see a horrified Ivaco glancing fearfully around the destroyed room.

"What happened?" Ivaco whispered, coming to kneel beside him hovering over the youngling with an air of a natural carer.

"I don't know" Strobelight said, standing up again, green optics flashing red, he growled angrily, making the femme jump.

"But I'm going to fragging well find out"

* * *

"Watch what you say, anything has the potential to trigger his mood swings again"

"Ah will be car'eful t'anks Ratch…fer _everyting_"

He put a reassuring hand onto the femme's shoulder, squeezing briefly before releasing her.

"Just be careful Tech'" he murmured, swiping his key card through the lock on the containment cell.

"Ah plan ta be"

* * *

Quiet sobbing caught the black and white mech's attention. Whispering a quick command for Ivaco to stay with Bumblebee and comm. Barricade to get his aft here _now, _he slowly made his way round the side of the berth where the crying was coming from, peering over the destroyed furniture his spark lurched painfully in his chassis at the sight that greeted him.

Huddled between two terrified younglings was the small form of Bluestreak, curled around his toy and making small hiccupping cries as the twins tried their best to comfort the small sparkling.

Walking the rest of the way to the trio he knelt down slowly, drawing them all into his arms as all three began to cry loudly at the sight of him, clinging to his form for comfort.

He cooed softly to them, rocking them gently in his arms, trying his best to placate the three hysterical mechlings.

"Shhhhh my loves, it's ok" he whispered.

"What happened?" He asked, gently wiping the fluids from Sideswipe's face when he looked up at him.

"We_…'hic'_…j-just…wanted t-to show t-t-the others the trick w-we learnt" The red twin sobbed, clinging tightly to Strobe's arm.

"What do you mean 'trick'?" Strobelight questioned, tone calming but his face set in an annoyed scowl.

Sunstreaker sucked in a deep breath, a lot calmer than the other two and began explaining.

"When we went to Iacon last Orn we saw 'Jack and Percy pour, something like cleaning fluid into some energon and it made this really cool mini explosion that sparked little lights everywhere"

Sunstreaker murmured ducking his head. Sideswipe gulped and continued for his brother.

"We thought it'd be really cool to show the others so we tried it a couple of times here to get it right and when we did we brought the stuff up here to show Bee and Bluestreak…"

"We didn't mean no harm by it we swear! It wasn't a prank or nothing, we just thought it was awesome and wanted to show 'em…"

Sideswipe hung his helm sadly. Fresh tears falling from his optics, Strobelight quickly wiped them away again.

"But when we tried to show 'em I accidentally poured to much fluid in and suddenly the cube just exploded everywhere and it was really loud and a bit of the cube hit Bumblebee and knocked him out, then Bluestreak _*hic*_ started wailing a-a-and…" Sideswipe dissolved into fresh tears, his form still shaking from the scare he'd had, Sunstreaker was also shaking slightly but appeared to be more shocked than scared. Bluestreak however had surprisingly fallen asleep within Strobelight's arms.

Sighing Strobelight stood up, managing to keep all three younglings within his arms, he quickly strode towards the door.

* * *

"Techno?"

The voice sounded so broken, so miserable compared to the lively and upbeat tone she was used to.

Wearily she made her way slowly across the small cell to kneel down in front of her brother, close enough for them to touch but far enough that he wouldn't be able to damage her too quickly.

"Yo bro…hear ya givin' ar resi'dent Medic a tough ti'me" She smiled gently, her grin broadening when her brother touched her face.

"Ya came back"

She was graced with a small smile.

"Didn' tink ya'd come back"

She looked into the broken visor adorning her brother's face, before tenderly removing the cracked piece of blue glass, as well as taking off her own visor.

She grinned, head tilting to the side slightly.

"Ya won't get rid of meh tha't easy sparklet, ya stuck wit' ya big sis, fer' eva!"

Golden optics shone with mirth as they locked with hers.

"Just like ya stuck wit' meh!"

* * *

Strobelight rocked the grey sparkling in his arms slowly, lovingly whispering soft words of comfort to the tired mechling.

The twins were now asleep in his berth, clutching each other tightly in their sleep. He sighed turning his attention to the world outside his window.

As much as he wanted to scold the two young pranksters, he couldn't find it in himself to even consider punishing them after the genuine terror they experienced earlier. Even if they were both rather foolish for trying something so dangerous without any supervision. A low coo made him look at his now recharging nephew, smiling he walked over to his berth, lifting up the covers to gently place Bluestreak down. He hadn't spoken a word since waking up a couple of cycles ago and Strobelight could only hope that this incident hadn't cause the young mech to regress again. He would be devastated if they had to start all over again with his speech therapy and his nightmares weren't nearly as bad as what they were. He placed a small kiss onto the tiny chevron, white fingers soothing the fluttering door-wings.

"He'll be fine"

Jumping Strobelight turned to face his mate, who was watching him, smiling that mysterious smile of his that Strobe had yet to work out the meaning of.

"I didn't know you was back yet"

"I came as quickly as I could when I received Iva's comm."

Barricade quickly walked up to his mate, wrapping his arms around his exhausted mech.

"How are they?"

Strobelight sighed, leaning fully into the strong embrace.

"As well as can be considering the major scare they had, the twins will be fine but Bluestreak…"

Strobe leant on the tips of his peds to wrap his arms around the other black and white's neck.

"I'm worried about him 'Cade, Ratchet worked so hard to get him talking again…I'm worried this trauma might be too much for him at the moment, I don't want to have to put him through _more_ medical tests and scans. My nephew's nightmares are already bad enough" He said frowning, clutching his mate a little tighter.

Barricade placed a quick kiss to Strobe's helm before running soothing hands down his back.

"Bluestreak will be fine, Strobe I know your worried for him, I am as well but if the youngling can survive the pits that Isoain became. Then he can certainly survive this as well"

Barricade kissed his mate again, chuckling softly.

"Also he is as Stubborn and strong-willed as both his creators, he will be fine"

Strobelight smiled at that, humming in appreciation as his mates black hands ran tenderly across his door wings.

He shot a quick glance over at his adopted sparklings and his nephew, all three were recharging peacefully next to each other.

'_They'll be alright'_

* * *

Moral of the story,_ NEVER _try to copy something Uncle 'Jack and Percy do...especially when one has a reputation for big explosions.


	7. Chapter 2 and notes

**UPDATE: 6/1/2013** - I am continuing this story (next chapter will be posted later today)

The next chapter will be set a couple of years after the previous chapters, so consider this the officially 'page break' between those two timelines.

This chapter also contains notes that I posted a couple of years ago for this story. I will go back and rewrite them at a later date.

* * *

Hello everyone! (Sorry if you thought this was another chapter). But I've come to realise I'm confusing a few people (sorry!). So I thought I'd apologize for the confusion. The main thing is the different P.O.V's it is relevant and I am sorry for constantly flicking between characters but it is done so the _eventual _ending will make sense. So I thought I'd offer some explanations for the bits that seem to be causing the most confusion.

These explanations will also be incorporated in the other half of BTB (the sequel in other words).

So on with the info:

* * *

**Servant's symbol:**

Each Noble house (rich family) has a unique symbol representing them. So others could tell which building/business/workers/servants belonged to whom and who owned what.

The 'Magis' Nobles or Elite, have a blue symbol similar to that of the Autobots. (There is a sketch of it on my deviantart). So each of their servants were branded with it, hence the femme maid mentioned with it in chapter.3.

Pre-War, the family members would have worn pendants/sashes or other markings/emblems to show which Noble family they belonged to.

**Isoain:**

'Twin' city of Iacon, under control of the Autobots and run by a select few senators from the council. (I'm assuming you've heard of the council and senators, if not then the basics of a council).

The city was well known for its trade in the confectionary and energon industries. So 'sweets' and drink basically. Mostly famous for the oil truffles and sweet high grade produced.

Isoain as an important energon trader was kept well guarded by the 'Caden' elite.

It was Bluestreak's birthplace, before his creators moved to Iacon to work.

When the war fully started, Isoain was declared neutral.

The 'Bots formed an agreement with the 'Cons to allow Isoain to be sectioned off and kept free from their feud. It was also agreed that Autobot and Decepticon sparklings, whose creators wanted them out of the war, would be sent there to keep them safe.

Unfortunately the agreement was soon forgotten in the fight and as the desperation for Energon escalated the 'Cons attacked Isoain, destroying it and deactivating millions of mechs and femmes as well as Autobot and Decepticon sparkling in the process.

**Characters:**

In age order (eldest first):

**Barricade:**

Ex-Law officer for the council of Isoain, last surviving heir of the 'Caden' Elite. Traditional for mechs from this family to have 'Cade' somewhere in their names. A red symbol also similar to the Autobots represent this family. He bonded with the (at the time) youngest heir of the 'Magis' Nobles which was Strobelight. Due to Strobelight's family disinheriting their eldest child, Barricade inherited the families name and everything belonging to them (being the stronger mate in the bond), after Strobe's creators passed away.

**Technobeat:**

An ex-servant for the 'Magis' household (along with her younger brother) and _retired _special op_s _agent for the Autobots.

She left the Autobots shortly after her mate, Trigger's deactivation in Koan.

She was 'born' in Polyhex but was sold to the 'Magis' family long before her baby brother was sparked.

She was an autobot agent when her brother arrived at the 'Magis' household and constantly visited them to see him.

She was named Bluestreak's 'godmother'. She eventually joined Barricade and Strobelight in helping them to raise the younglings and others rescued; after Ratchet gave her Bumblebee to look after.

**Strobelight:**

The youngest of the 'Magis' household.

Bonded to 'Cade at a young age, he was privately tutored at home by his elder brother.

He secretly joined his friend, Gearbox, on training to become an engineer and mechanic but quickly dropped it once his creators found out. He was then forced to take over the family's energon business which was soon handed over to Barricade, after bonding.

Strobelight went to Koan in search of his brother, after his was rejected from the family, but instead found the twins (Sunny and Sides) and brought them back to 'Magis' Hall, where he and 'Cade raised them as their own.

**Servants:**

In age order (eldest first):

**Alternator:**

An old servant for the 'Magis' household. Has been serving them since his youngling yrs and is well over 15 million yrs old. No one's sure where he originates from only that he is a loyal servant and has a knack for appearing out of thin air. Especially when the twins are doing something wrong.

**Bowspirit:**

Possibly one of the youngest servants. Mainly serves as transport for the 'Magis' nobles. A purple mech which transforms into a shuttle. Also works as an engineer, mechanic and general handy mech for the family. Tends to _'accidently' _drop the twins in the processed energon container when they annoy him. Become a servant as a sparkling and still retains some of his childish personality.

**Ivaco:**

Barely out of her youngling yrs, Ivaco has served the family for a little more than a century. Serves mainly as a _'housemaid'_. She mainly cleans and sometimes _'cooks'_. Both her creators were Decepticons who were deactivated when they tried to become Autobots. Barricade took her in and gave her a job. She spends most of her time with Bowspirit (who is like an older brother to her) and is usually called to look after the youngest sparklings (Blue and Bee). Though she is still quite young she is more mature than Bowspirit and is quick to reprimand him (and the younglings) when the y do something wrong.

_**So this is it so far, if there's something I've missed that you would like explaining then drop me a message. Also is this has just confused you even more drop me a message again lol. Anyways I hope this has helped a few people and I will leave this up in order to add any other confusing things and /or more characters that probably will pop up :D.**_

_Sorry once again for the confusion, and thankies for not being nasty when it came to messaging me 'bout it. _


	8. Edge of War

Hey guys, long time no update. I won't give an excuse for that but I've decided to go ahead and skip a couple of years in the timeline of this story to move things a long a bit. Mainly because my old plot just didn't work as well as I wanted it too.  
Youngling ages: Bluestreak: 6 vorns old Bumblebee: 10 Twins: 14

* * *

"HURRY IT UP!" A tall mechling yelled a turbo-fox frame slung casually across broad shoulders and rifle held in a slack but ready grip.  
A mini-bot came tumbling through the undergrowth, grumbling all the while about getting dirty.

"Hold up guys!" He called, a little miffed that the young teen had already bounded off in a different direction, not even waiting for him or his charge to catch up.  
Bumblebee sighed, annoyed, Barricade had specifically told all of them to stick together and the twins had just gone charging off anyways. Both determined to get the most foxes to bring back and get a week free of doing chores.

That was Barricade's deal in getting them to do the tedious job of hunting all the turbo-foxes in the area, whoever gets the most gets a week to do what they liked.  
Not that the twins found it boring, especially when Barricade allowed them both to carry riffles something he had not allowed Bumblebee to do. Though, the mini thought, it was only fair the twins both had two vorns worth of target practice and basic combat training whilst he didn't.

A loud '_oomph_' distracted him from his inner thoughts and he turned to spy his little charge trying and failing to climb over a fallen tree, clutching the tail of a fox Bee had caught earlier.  
Bumblebee chuckled and gently pulled the youngling up and over the old rotting wood.

"Alright Blue?"

The grey sparkling nodded slowly, eyeing the slingshot his friend suddenly held up, aimed and fired. They both heard a dull thud that signaled Bee had hit his target, scurrying over to retrieve the downed fox the yellow mini held up his prize with a grin.

"I think that'll do for today Blue, we got enough of 'em to stop them all from getting into the petro-chickens cage again!"

Bluestreak nodded, peering round a yellow shoulder as Bee began counting all the turbo-foxes he'd caught. Taking the few he had in subspace out and adding them to the small pile.

"4...5…6…7, Ok yep that'll do, I'm sure Sunny and Sides will catch the rest of them" The older youngling said, nodding to himself in satisfaction and subspacing the foxes.

"Ready to head back to the manor?"

The sparkling sighed in relief and grinned at his older friend.

"Sure thing Bee, not that I don't enjoy being outside of the manor and all but I absolutely hate hunting turbo-foxes! I don't see why 'Cade asked _us _to go with the twins! I mean those two are more than capable of hunting all the foxes by themselves!"

Bumblebee shuttered his optics slowly as the youngling barely stopped for breath before barreling on again.

"…And another thing!"

The mini shook his head slightly, muting his audios and carefully grabbing his charges' hand. He knew that once Bluestreak got going on one of his little tirades that the mechling could go on for _hours_ if he was left uninterrupted. Bumblebee resisted the urge to chuckle, glancing down at the little praxian as he chattered on gesturing wildly with his free hand; oblivious to the fact Bee wasn't listening to him, such a stark difference to the terrified and timid youngling that had arrived with their carer's two vorns ago.  
The yellow mini smiled, dragging the sparkling quickly through the woods and back home to Magis Hall.

* * *

"DER NOT GOIN'!" A blue visor flashed angrily in the dimly lit room, furious gaze resting on the indifferent mech in front of them.

"They are both old enough now to make their own decisions and to sign on, they have both asked for permission to join and I have no doubt that they would do so anyway even if I _were_ to refuse them"

The black and white mech said calmly, reclining in his office chair and surveying the irritated femme seated across from him with tired red optics.  
TechnoBeat slammed her near empty cube down hard onto the desk, sparks practically crackling around her visor in anger.

"Der fourte'en vorns old!" She growled.

"Da Autob'ots 'ave only jus' lower'ed the age ta sign on!"

"And with Prime's decision to lower the age of admission comes the twins request to leave and serve in Iacon" He replied calmly, taking a sip from his own cube.

Techno scowled heavily, the frown hidden behind her visor, she opened her mouth to protest again when Strobelight suddenly spoke up, his vibrant green optics clouded with worry.

"They only have two vorns of very basic combat training Barricade," he said softly, white hands reaching across to hold the black clawed one's of his mate.

"The serving age of those on the battlefield is sixteen and up, if the Autobots are sending these younglings out onto the field…two vorns of training is not going to be enough" Strobelight worried his lower lip in thought, optics scanning his mates face for any clue as to what the older mech was thinking.

"I know" Barricade sighed softly.

"When the twins came to speak with me a few solar cycles ago I contacted Ironhide."

The others straightened at that, backs stiff and faces set into identical scowls. If 'Cade had contacted Ironhide that meant he was seriously considering letting the twins go.

"He told me that even though the recruiting age had been lowered Prime refused to send anyone younger than sixteen and with less than four years of training out into battle, even then they won't be sent out into the large scale battles until they have a service history of at least six vorns."

The grey femme leaned back in her seat, arms crossed and helm tilted down in thought.

"Ah still t'ink this is ah lo'ad of slag"

She looked up, blue meeting red in a battle of mutual annoyance.

"Der sparklin's fer frags sake! Wha' in Primus' na'me is tha' glitch of ah Priamh t'inkin'?"

"He is thinking that the Decepticons outnumber them by six to one, he is thinking that the Cons have now taken Polyhex, Sim Fur and soon they will also take Praxus!" Barricade growled in irritation, he slouched back suddenly drained of energy.

"I know that this is not the most ideal situation, I know that we all wish we could keep the younglings with us, safe and protected from the horrors of this war."

He sighed sitting back up and letting go of his mate's hands to rest them on the desk.

"We have run out of time" Red optics glanced between the other two; both met his gaze with varying degrees of concern and anger.

"The war has reached our borders, and we can no longer be comforted by the fact that this place is hidden. For if Praxus falls then this manor will no longer be a safe haven"

"But sending sparkling's into War?" Strobelight whispered, fear crackling his voice.

"The sparkling's are already in this war whether we like it or not, at least this way we know that if Sideswipe and Sunstreaker sign up now they will be protected, they will be trained and they will have a higher chance of survival than if we made them stay here and the Cons broke through our borders."

Strobe hung his helm; he did not like the thought of sending the two mechlings he considered sons out into Iacon, not with the Decepticons hammering on the gates all day and night. Training or not it was dangerous; the recent reports from Iacon had the death toll for Autobot soldiers at an uncomprehendingly high level. Nearly sixty dead…_each cycle,_ and that was only counting the bodies the Autobots _found._

How could he condone sending his sparkling's there?

* * *

Bluestreak worried his lip in thought, gently pushing himself away from the door leading into Barricade's office.

The grey sparkling glanced nervously around the corridor…maybe he should go find the twins. He knew they'd be interested in hearing what their carer's had just discussed.

Throwing a cautious look back at Barricade's office he headed back down to the main lobby, not bothering to get Bumblebee even though he wasn't meant to go out on his own. He knew the older mechling would be busy helping Alternator with the turbo-foxes he'd caught anyway.

He pushed open the doors of the manor and headed towards the woods, determined to try and find the twins before nightfall.

* * *

So there you go, finally updated! When I have the time I will go back and re-write the previous chapters so everything flows a bit better. I might shift the notes for this story onto my old live-journal account(If I can remember the password of course).


End file.
